Tumbling Walls
by pinkglitter29
Summary: Blaine's walls begin to tumble.


"Mr. Schue, I have my song ready for the week." Tori, the newest member of New Directions announced at the start of Glee.

"Alright…Everyone please give your attention to Miss Gardner." Mr. Schue stated as he took a seat with the rest of the students.

"Being as we have to sing songs by powerful women this week, I have chosen to sing a song by Katy Perry. She is a real inspiration to me. Her concert was the first I ever been to and she sang this song, so here it goes." Tori explained.

Tori looked toward the band and nodded her head. They began to play. As the first notes sounded through the room, all the color left Blaine's face.

**{Teenage Dream by Katy Perry—Performed by Tori Gardner}**

_**Tori: You think I'm pretty without any make-up on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong.**_

Tori had a smile on her face as she sang the first lines. Blaine fought back the tears. As soon as the song had started, Sam had looked over at his friend. He knew what this song meant to Blaine and he didn't know how he would handle hearing it.

_**Tori: I know you get me so I let my walls come down…**_

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up from his seat and took off out of the room. The band stopped playing and Tori looked around in confusion.

"Blaine." Mr. Schue called out as he stood up.

Blaine didn't stop. He had to get out of there.

"That was his song with Kurt." Sam spoke when Mr. Schue looked around the room just as clueless as Tori. "Can I go after him?"

"Of course." Mr. Schue agreed.

"Sam, tell him that I'm sorry. I had no idea." Tori said as Sam walked past her. She was about to cry.

"It's alright. You couldn't have known." Sam responded as he hurried out the door.

Sam headed down the hall. He hoped that Blaine hadn't gotten too far. As he approached the boys' restroom, he figured that was as good of a place to start as any. He pushed the door open and called out Blaine's name. There was no response. He was about to shut the door and continue looking when he heard a sniffle from the handicap stall. Sam entered the bathroom and quietly made his way to the last stall.

"Blaine, is that you?" Sam asked through the door.

"Go away." Blaine whispered.

"Not gonna happen, dude." Sam replied as he tried to push the stall door open. It was locked. "Open up. I'm not leaving."

"Please, Sam…I just want to be alone. I don't want you to see me like this." Blaine pleaded as his tears fell faster.

"Blaine, if you don't open the door, I'm going to climb underneath it. I think I'll fit." Sam told him as he crouched down to better judge the distance from the floor to the bottom of the door.

Blaine sighed and unlocked the door. He knew that Sam would try to get under it and get stuck or hurt himself. Sam entered the stall and relocked the door behind him. Blaine turned toward the wall and away from Sam.

"Blaine." Sam spoke softly as he placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Don't Sam. I know it's just a stupid song and Kurt and I are over. I mean, I thought I was doing well. I thought I had accepted that we were done, but then she sings that song and it all comes back." Blaine explained as more tears fell.

"Come here." Sam commanded as he turned Blaine around and pulled him into his arms.

Blaine kept his arms crossed over his chest, but he allowed Sam to hug him tight. Tears silently fell onto Sam's t-shirt.

"It's okay. For what it's worth, Tori is really sorry." Sam told him.

"It's not her fault. She couldn't have known." Blaine stated.

"I told her that. As for you being over Kurt, you're never really going to be over him. He was your first love and you never forget that…It'll get easier though. It was hard when Quinn left…when she started seeing that dude from Yale, but it doesn't hurt anymore. I can think about her now…see her and just remember the good times. I understand what we were to one another and I know that I am gonna find the person that I am supposed to spend my life with. You'll get there, Blaine, I promise." Sam explained.

"Thanks, Sam." Blaine replied as he wrapped his arms around his friend. "You're a great friend."

"Thanks." Sam breathed with a little disappointment. He wanted Blaine to see what was right in front of him.

**{Standing in Front of You by Kelly Clarkson}**

_**Sam: You say it's easier alone and undisturbed. You said yes and danced before and got your feelings hurt. You say most days you're good. It's not so bad, this room.**_

Blaine released Sam from the embrace. The two boys smiled at one another. Blaine unlocked the stall door. He went over to the sink to wash his face. Sam stood behind him and watched him in the mirror.

_**Sam: Why chance the rain today even though it's clear and sunny? And you fight it so hard, how to tell if it's real or not. Take a breath and listen. Open up. Stop wishin'. All that you've been missin' standing in front of you. **_

Blaine grabbed some paper towels and dried his face. He turned to Sam and gave him a brighter smile. He left the bathroom and headed back to Glee. Sam followed behind.

_**Sam: Everything you're fearin'. All the walls you're buildin'. Take a chance. You're reason standing in front of you. You start to sway again. Feelin' good in your skin. You start to remember when you didn't have to try.**_

Blaine entered the choir room. Tina jumped up and hugged him. Tori apologized. Blaine smiled at everyone and assured them he was okay.

_**Sam: And then the glitter turns to dust. The color fades enough to make out pictures of a fire that burns like love. **_

After school, Sam goes home with Blaine. Of course, his parents are out of town again and he doesn't want Blaine to be alone. They play video games and eat pizza. When they climb in Blaine's bed, they talk for awhile until Blaine starts to drift off.

_**Sam: You can close your eyes. Don't worry. I'll still be here in the morning. Take a breath and listen. Open up. Stop wishin'. All that you've been missin' standing in front of you. Everything you're fearin'. All the walls you're buildin'. Take a chance. You're reason standing in front of you. And they won't break us. And they can't get through 'cause I'm gonna be here standing in front of you**_

Sam reaches over and gently smoothes Blaine's hair. Blaine doesn't move so Sam leans over and kisses his forehead. Blaine sighs contently and smiles in his sleep.

_**Sam: Take a chance. You're reason standing in front of you.**_

Sam settled down into the bed and fell asleep.

When Blaine woke up the next morning, the first thing he saw was Sam's face. He smiled. He definitely liked waking up to that. In that moment, he realized his true feelings for his best friend. Gently, he touched Sam's face and smiled. He rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. As he got ready for school, Blaine decided what song he was going to sing for his Glee assignment.

"Alright, everyone, find a seat and quiet down. Blaine's up first today." Mr. Schue announced when Glee started.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." Blaine spoke as he stood from his seat and walked over to the piano. "So for my song this week, I decided to sing something from the ultimate powerful women…Beyonce. This song really sums up how I am feeling right now. I want to dedicate this song to someone special and I think they will know who they are when I start singing."

Blaine took a deep breath and shook the nerves out. It was now or never. Sam would know this song was about him and it would change everything.

**{Halo by Beyonce}**

_**Blaine: Remember those walls I built? Well, baby, they're tumbling down and they didn't even put up a fight. They didn't even make a sound. I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo I got my angel now. **_

Blaine had his eyes closed. As he started the next part of the song, he opened them and looked at Sam.

_**Blaine: It's like I've been awakened. Every rule I had you breakin'. It's the risk that I'm takin'. I ain't ever gonna shut you out. Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby, I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away.**_

Sam and Blaine locked eyes. Everyone else in the room just faded away. Sam smiled. Blaine returned the smile and got even more into the song.

_**Blaine: I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo, halo. I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo, halo. **_

After school was over for the day, Blaine and Sam went back to Blaine's house again. They lay on his bed, looking into each other's eyes. Sam placed his hand on Blaine's hip as Blaine brushed hair out of Sam's face.

_**Blaine: Hit me light a ray of sun burning through my darkest night. You're the only one that I want. Think I'm addicted to your light. I swore I'd never fall again, but this don't even feel like falling. Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again.**_

_**Sam: Feels like I've been awakened. Every rule I had you breakin'. It's the risk that I'm takin'. I never gonna shut you out.**_

_**Blaine/Sam: Everywhere I'm lookin' now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby, I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more. It's written all over your face. Baby, I can feel your halo. Pray it won't fade away.**_

_**Blaine: I can feel you halo, halo halo.**_

_**Sam: I can see your halo, halo, halo. I can feel your halo, halo, halo.**_

_**Blaine: I can see your halo, halo, halo.**_

_**Blaine/Sam: Halo, oh, oh….**_

Blaine leaned in and brought his lips to Sam's lips. Sam sighed into the kiss and pulled Blaine closer to him. For several minutes, the two boys made out.

"This is really happening, right?" Blaine whispered when they broke the kiss. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Sam's forehead.

"It is." Sam assured his as he kissed Blaine's eyelids.

"Do you think everyone in Glee knows?" Blaine asked as he ran his hand up Sam's shirt covered back.

"After your song today, they must. I couldn't take my eyes off you. I felt like we were the only two people in the room." Sam answered before kissing Blaine's lips.

"Are you okay with that?" Blaine questioned seriously as he moved away slightly to look in Sam's eyes.

"I am." Sam declared. "They're our friends. They're gonna support us."

"I know, but not everyone will. Sam, you've only dated girls before. It will be different being with me." Blaine spoke.

"It will be better being with you, Blaine because you're my best friend." Sam responded with a smile.

"That's not what I mean." Blaine stated.

"I know, but I don't care what other people think. I only care about you, our friends, and our family. Dealing with haters isn't really anything new for any of us. As long as we have each other, we'll get through it together." Sam explained pulling Blaine closer to him again.

"What about your family, Sam? I know how close you are to them even if they aren't here. Do you think they'll be supportive? I don't want to cause problems between you and them." Blaine rambled.

"Dude, you worry too much. My family is like the coolest family ever. I talked to my mom and dad about it a few weeks ago. They were cool with it. They just want me to be happy." Sam said as he soothingly rubbed Blaine's back.

"A few weeks ago…but this just happened today?" Blaine spoke in confusion.

"The feelings I have for you didn't just start today. I've had them for awhile now. I'm not gonna lie. I freaked out when I realized that I was falling for you…not because you're a dude, but because you're my best friend. I didn't want to mess that up and I knew you were trying to get over Kurt. I talked to my parents. I just told them that I had feelings for someone, but they guessed that it was you because I talk about you all the time. Like I said, they were really cool about it." Sam enlightened.

"In the abstract, but will they be so cool and understanding when you tell them that we are together?" Blaine asked.

"Dude, of course." Sam answered.

Blaine looked at him with doubt. Sam knew that the only way to calm Blaine down was to call his parents. He moved away from Blaine, sat up, and grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Blaine inquired as he sat up too.

"Calling my parents to tell them about my new boyfriend. You will be my boyfriend, won't you?" Sam questioned with a bright smile.

"Yes." Blaine breathed in surprise with his own smile.

Sam leaned over and kissed him quickly as the phone rang.

"Hey, son." Dwight Evans answered the phone.

"Hey, Dad." Sam spoke.

"What's new?" Dwight inquired.

"I finally told him how I feel." Sam declared. "And we're dating now."

"It's about time." Dwight responded in relief.

"I know." Sam replied.

"Are you happy, son?" Dwight questioned.

"More happy than I've been in a long time." Sam answered as he smiled brightly at Blaine.

"That's all that your Mom and I care about. Just know that we are behind you a hundred percent…no matter what." Dwight told his son.

"Thanks, Dad. That's means a lot to me…to both of us." Sam stated as he grabbed Blaine's hand.

Blaine squeezed his hand and smiled in relief. He was glad that Sam's family was being supportive.

"I love you, Dad. Tell Mom, Stacy, and Stevie I said hi. I'll talk to you again soon." Sam spoke.

"I will tell them. I love you too, son." Dwight stated.

Sam hung up and looked at Blaine. Blaine smiled at him.

"Do you feel better now?" Sam asked as he moved to lean against the headboard of the bed.

"Much better." Blaine answered as he allowed Sam to pull him into his arms.

"Good…Let's make out some more." Sam commanded as he cupped Blaine's face and brought their lips together.

**Author's Notes: I marked this story as complete, but I might add more at a later date. I have a few ideas for other stories that I want to work on first. I would also like your feedback on how I incorporated the songs into the story. I wasn't exactly sure how I wanted to do it, so I am open to suggestions. Thanks. **


End file.
